


Illusions

by Plume_Sombre



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, M/M, Suspense, not really angst, psychopath!Kise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2435051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plume_Sombre/pseuds/Plume_Sombre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What was wrong with liking blood’s smell, detonations’ sound, feeling the material in his hands and getting excited every time he fulfilled his mission?" / kind of AoKise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illusions

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I present you a hitmen AU because I love AU and especially hitmen. This is "kind of AoKise" because I'm not exploring their relationship in the loving way, and they don't do much together?? And Haizaki is here because ot3 okay
> 
> This is actually a work translated from French to English so I'm pretty sure there are a lot of inconsistencies and I apologize for that.
> 
> The characters belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**One-shot :** **Illusions**

 

He had always been told that playing with fire was for mad people. He had always been told that if he didn’t get rid of it quickly, he would become unsteady. He had always been told that if he continued like this, things would end very badly.

So here he was. In his comfortable little apartment with everything he needed to live, spare time, various hobbies, people around him, a job, and he lead a nice life, without any worry. He liked it. He felt totally at ease, he didn’t know why people used to prevent him from pursuing such an activity.

What was wrong with liking blood’s smell, detonations’ sound, feeling the material in his hands and getting excited every time he fulfilled his mission? Ah, what a pure art murder was, a sports, a test, a loophole. It was so easy to pull the trigger, so easy to plunge the knife, so easy to break the target’s mind by whispering frightful and bewitching words. And finish with screams, beautiful screams, a music to his ears, a celebration.

Kise Ryouta was humming a popular song.

Sat in his chair, leaning on the edge of his window in his apartment on the seventh floor, a glass of wine in his left hand whereas the right one was holding his head, he was observing people down in the street. From where he was, he could see everything; he could control everything, nobody would see him; he possessed a global view of the swarming parasites down there. They were everywhere, those vermin; he was sure this guy with the hat had already raped a woman once; the kid with the scooter must have stolen in a shop because his parents had not bought what he had wanted; another with a cap must be doing drug trafficking; and this woman must have emptied the bank account of several men. Those vices were all disgusting. It was a shame he couldn’t simply kill them the way he felt like.

He sipped his wine while keeping gazing at the crowd going crazy. He liked observing people to deduce character features or pieces of past; it stimulated his brain and it was amusing. He could fill a whole file with anecdotes he would spill the day he would kill one of them—anyone could go _wrong_ after all, right? He kicked the wall to make the chair wheel in the centre of the room, the single empty space trapped between his bed and his desk, lit by the rays of the sun, and he stared at the ceiling while spinning. He was waiting for a special event, he was waiting for his next prey. Akashicchi told him “ _soon_ ” and he just needed to be patient—two days were already so long!

“You always let your front door open, you’re not scared of being attacked?”

“I’d be stupid to let it happen.”

Without diverting his eyes from the ceiling, without stopping playing with his hair, Kise waved his glass of wine towards the front door which was two meters away, then gulped down the content. He then set the cup on the desk and stood up, offering a radiant smile to his guest, who on the other hand only grumbled and rolled his eyes. Well, nothing would ever change…

“Good to see you, Aominecchi!” Kise beamed. “You came here to give me work, is that right? Tell me it is!”

“Sorry but I only came to tell you that Akashi wants you in top shape in two days,” Aomine retorted, leaning on the doorframe.

Kise pouted and crossed his arms, clearly disappointed. That wasn’t funny at all! What was he going to do until then? He would get bored to death if he was going to be idle for two more days!

Aomine frowned at Kise pouting. He had worked for Akashi for five years, but five years weren’t enough—and would never be—to catch Kise Ryouta’s personality. He was indeed the hit man Aomine wanted to face the least. Too radiant and too joyful, so much that it became dangerous to stand next to this man. They were both the same age, which meant twenty-eight years old; twenty-eight years old and Kise acted like a child and seemed to see life through rose-coloured glasses, from an exterior point of view. Yet once you stepped into the underworld, once you saw him working, he would become the most dangerous person. His personality remained the same, but that was the worst; who would laugh and smile while pulling the trigger? Who would want to see blood smudging the whole room? Aomine didn’t understand this behaviour.

Still, it didn’t prevent him from liking the guy. He must have a screw loose to enjoy the company of someone like him.

“If that was all the message said, he could have done it himself with a text;” Kise mumbled.

Aomine smirked and walked closer to his colleague. He took him by the waist and looked at him with piercing eyes.

“You’re not happy to see me?” he breathed.

“Do you really want to play, Aominecchi?” Kise replied on the same tone.

Barely one second later they were kissing fierily, a hot touch lips against lips, devouring the other in mind. Tongues were interweaved, breathes were mingled, passion was surrounding the exchange. It was never enough. They parted to resume right away. Wandering hands under the shirt, on the pants, movements that were jostling in the fogginess of exaltation.

“The door,” Aomine panted.

“Forget it.”

A vibration.

Aomine groaned and forced himself to take his hands off Kise’s body to fish his phone out of the pocket of his jacket. Usually he would have completely ignored the message, but sometimes during the day, he had some kind of moments of lucidity and he sensed that he shouldn’t disregard the text.

_‘Daiki, if you are finished with Ryouta, come back to the headquarters right now.’_

“Akashi is the only one who can show up in the worst moments,” he grumbled and pocketed his phone while sighing loudly.

“Akashicchi is absolute,” Kise laughed. “Go then, hurry up before he gets angry.”

Aomine rolled his eyes and waved at Kise. The latter replied with energy and wished him good luck on a teasing tone—they never knew what could happen. And again he was alone, with his window as his only companion, opening on an ever interesting world.

* * *

_[00:47]_  
From: Akashicchi  
A traitor is among us. Tomorrow 7am sharp.

* * *

Kise was in front of Akashi’s office at 6:58am. He didn’t really appreciate being woken up in the middle of the night, and to get up so early for the debriefing of a mission that would likely occur the day after. Seven o’clock, that was way too early!

The hit man entered in the room after knocking on the door, and politely greeted his superior. The latter was sitting behind his desk, apparently waiting for his guest. He smiled a bit and requested Kise to sit, which was done instantly.

“I can entrust this mission only to you, Ryouta,” Akashi stated and handed the file.

“I am honoured,” Kise retorted with a small smile.

Kise browsed the file, noticing that there were mission reports and datasheets of the hit man—the traitor. General information, methods, habits… Everything that was needed to bring the mission to a success. He reached the final page where the target’s photo was stapled.

His eyes widened, shocked for a moment, and he looked at Akashi. This one only faintly smirked.

“You understand, now. You know what you have to do.”

Kise stared at the photo, then his lips stretched to a bloodthirsty smirk.

* * *

Since he was in the headquarters, Kise decided to stay a bit longer to pay a visit to some of his acquaintances. Or one in particular. It didn’t hurt him to talk a little, especially since it had been a few months he had had any human contact, apart from Akashi and Aomine—that wasn’t really healthy, or so it seemed. Not that he felt the need.

Kise knew exactly where to find the person he was looking for. It was barely 7:30, so logically most people were still sleeping. The dorm room was located at the second floor. He knocked on door eight. No answer. A second time. Still nothing. Third time, a bit harder than the two previous ones. He heard dragging footsteps and a stream of curses that predicted a very bad mood—but Kise didn’t mind it at all.

“Who the fuck is waking me up at this hour?”

The door opened, and Kise grinned broadly before throwing himself onto the man whose mind was still clouded with sleep, and crushed him into a hug that made him stumble. The other was about to curse once more, but when he realized who it was, he sighed loudly.

“Ryouta, you’re fucking annoying when you do that,” he muttered.

“Eeh, Shougo-kun you’re no fun at all,” Kise pouted.

Yet Kise didn’t break away, staying in this position until Haizaki had to peel him off him and gave him a slap in the back, making Kise double.

“So what’s up, mister-I-take-holidays?” Haizaki joked.

“These aren’t holidays!” Kise said. “My services are for the moment punctual, only when Akashi asks me to do something.”

“Well yeah, that’s holidays.”

Kise faked being offended, and then laughed before sitting on the desk’s chair as if he were at home. Haizaki closed the door and sat on the bed, amused by his friend who was examining what was on the desk with so much thoroughness that it looked like he was looking for something.

“I’m warning you, you won’t find anything exciting on this desk,” Haizaki snickered.

“I’m looking at your current missions, and that seems fun,” Kise replied. “Spying, delivering a message to a CEO, seeking for information about the ‘Golden Ball’… Only infiltration missions. What was Akashicchi thinking when he assigned you to these tasks?”

“Who knows, maybe he wanted me to change field.”

“But blood is so much better!”

Haizaki burst out laughing. He had always loved this passionate side of Kise that made him so special—that was maybe the reason why they could get along despite the differences in their personalities. Both preferred by far the morbid aspect of their job and liked hazardous missions that involved deaths. A lot of deaths. Besides, their first mission together, seven years ago, ended in a slaughter—they had to catch witnesses. They had kept contact ever since. And that was funny.

Kise turned to Haizaki, still grinning, and talked more calmly, slightly more seriously—Haizaki noticed it thanks to a glimmer a little malicious in these amber eyes, and a softer tone.

“When was the last time we hung out?” he asked.

“Honestly I don’t remember,” Haizaki answered. “Maybe three or four months ago, I dunno. Why?”

Kise’s lips stretched even more.

“These files interest me, I could perhaps give you a hand during ‘my holidays’?” he suggested. “Mainly the one about spying, discretion has never been your forte.”

“Hey,” Haizaki interrupted, frowning.

“But that’s up to you! Don’t forget to call me or to text me, whatever your answer is! We can always go out as friends, right?”

Kise exited the room at once, leaving behind him a sceptical and intrigued Haizaki. Things were soon getting interesting…

Eight o’clock. Kise still had all day in front of him before Shougo-kun contacted him—he knew for certain that he would. He should probably go back to sleep until noon. He didn’t have anything to do anyway. That seemed like a good plan. Akashicchi simply demanded that by the day after, his mission be completed; meanwhile he didn’t care about what he was doing or how he prepared his plans.

Just before crashing in his bed at this apartment, Kise sent a message to Aomine.

_8:43  
Restaurant next to the basket court! ~_

And he fell asleep.

* * *

Sometimes Kise felt proud of being able to get up as soon as he opened his eyes—not everybody could do that. Therefore, when he saw it was half past twelve, he grumbled and sighed quietly, realizing he was slightly late. Humpf. Aominecchi would often arrive late, so for once the roles were reversed…

At 1:08pm, Kise met Aomine in the restaurant. The other hit man seemed to have calmly waited, but when he caught sight of his colleague coming, he grunted.

“You give a time and you’re late?”

“You often arrive late, you should be more comprehensive!” Kise exclaimed while settling.

“Whatever.”

They ordered today’s special and began talking about this and that. They regularly met like this, as simple friends, especially since Kise had discovered basketball and loved it; Aomine was one day playing on a court and the blond decided to join him. It seemed that his ability to quickly assimilate everything he witnessed also applied to sports, not exclusively to his work. This was why Aomine found in Kise a worthy opponent, and when they had nothing to do between two missions, they met to play. Despite all of Kise’s attempts and efforts, never once did he beat his colleague.

This day was no exception. One-on-one after one-on-one, they spent hours playing and Aomine was still leading the game. No matter how hard Kise tried, whenever he had the ball he would lose it right away or he would fail every single offensive. It was as if Aomine couldn’t be beaten in the sports he had always pursued.

In the end, too exhausted but mostly a bit frustrated to never to able to score, Kise collapsed on the ground, whining and pouting.

“That’s so unfair!”

“You’re just not made for this, Kise,” Aomine said and lay down as well.

It was past six o’clock; Kise considered going home soon in order to prepare his evening. Smiling, he closed his eyes and enjoyed the soft breeze that brushed his face.

“Tomorrow I’m going to spend my day with Shougo-kun,” he suddenly said.

Aomine raised an eyebrow, taken off guard by these words. He knew that Kise and Haizaki had a good relationship with each other, but to say that they were going to spend the day together? No, he wasn’t jealous, but it was weird—and jealous of what?

“Haizaki is an ass,” he blurted out.

“You just need to understand his point of view,” Kise pointed out.

Aomine decided it was wiser not to react to this remark—two fanatics of blood and violence, honestly?

“So I wanted to know if you’d like to spend the evening with us,” Kise continued.

“No thanks, I’ll pass,” Aomine rasped. “I don’t know what you guys will do together and I don’t _want_ to know.”

“You think I’m in a relation with Shougo-kun?”

Aomine’s heart missed a beat. He sincerely didn’t know what to say. It had been two years since he and Kise were at this, fooling around without questions or talking about it. They killed time and experienced new things, if they could define it like that. It never bothered them, either in work or in regard to others, and it was just fine.

Before his interlocutor’s silence, Kise straightened at once, slowly bent over Aomine and dropped a quick kiss on his lips.

“If you want to know, I only do this with you,” he whispered.

Maybe Aomine should stop thinking about all these useless things and should focus on what he possessed right now.

* * *

_[22:04]_  
 _From: Shougo-kun_  
 _Ok._

_[22:06]_  
 _From: Ryouta_  
 _Perfect. Meet you tomorrow at noon._

* * *

Aomine sighed, waiting at the corner of the street. He was hungry, he was cold and he was bored. It was 11:24pm, and he normally should have met someone five minutes ago. He had either been tricked, so he was hanging about for nothing, either the person was simply late. Aomine genuinely hoped it was the second option.

He thought about Kise. Kise who had spent the whole day with Haizaki. Damn it. A fuckbuddy stayed a fuckbuddy, why was he feeling so… betrayed? They didn’t agree to anything; neither one nor the other had pronounced hackneyed or senseless words like ‘I love you’, ‘you belong to me’, and whatnot.

Rah.

Aomine took his phone and sent a message. If in twenty minutes nobody came, he would leave. People shouldn’t fucking kidding him.

Five minutes later, he heard footsteps. The hit man was about to welcome the person, but stopped short in his movements. There were too many footsteps for one person. That wasn’t fucking planned; this was supposed to be a man-to-man meeting.

“Are you waiting for someone, Aominecchi?”

Stop. This voice. This nickname. Why was Kise here? This place was far away from the headquarters, far away from the blond’s apartment, and way too far from downtown.

And why was Kise’s smile so ominous? Why was he dressed in black, wearing his uniform and carried his weapons at his belt?  
… Was it blood on his jacket?

Aomine frowned and watched every move made by Kise.

“You came back from a mission?” he asked.

“Nope, I was about to begin!” Kise sang.

Two days. It was true that Kise was expected to work. Therefore his appearance had nothing abnormal. But why was Aomine feeling so ill-at-ease…? Something was wrong, so wrong. Kise was grinning too much. Way too much.

“Aomine Daiki, twenty-eight years old, hit man nicknamed the Panther, single, is it?” Kise drawled.

_Shit. Shit, shit, shit._

“In compliance with the working conditions of the Akashi Company that have to be respected by all its members, you are accused of betrayal by delivering information to an adverse company. This infringement has for punishment immediate death. ~”

Aomine swore violently and ran off in the alley while loading his gun. He didn’t know how Akashi found out, but one thing was certain, he was going to have trouble getting out of this situation. Kise Ryouta, the Mad Dog, the one who executed every single order without fail. Aomine had to deal with this Kise, not the other Kise who was outwardly kind and friendly. Shit, he probably killed the man he was supposed to meet.

He had to find a way to kill Kise, it was the only solution. Even if he disappeared from the underworld, Akashi wouldn’t drop the case and would track him down until he was dead. ‘Any suspect had to be destroyed.’ How many times did Aomine apply this rule on other members of the company? The irony of fate made him stupid enough to believe he would pull it through after acting like that. Overthrowing Akashi, ha, what an idea.

His weapon ready, he turned back and brandished his gun. And he blinked. Kise wasn’t there. The alley, straight, lit by some lamp posts, was empty. He didn’t follow him at the corner? What was he up to? Slowly and precociously, Aomine walked forward, a few steps, listening to any sound he could perceive.

When he suddenly whirled, it was already too late.

“Hey Daiki,” Haizaki whispered, stabbing in the left side of his target.

Gasping, Aomine quickly got away from Haizaki and shot him a glare that his opponent answered with a laugh. Haizaki licked his lips and put his hands on his waist.

“You weren’t expecting this, right?” he snickered. “Seems like I improved my discretion skill! Anyway, I could’ve killed you right away, but Ryouta insisted to do it himself.”

“Stabbing someone in the back isn’t really fair,” Aomine grommeled.

“Who cares about fairness in such a situation? A traitor remains a traitor, a target, no holds barred.”

It was like being stuck between lava and quicksand; in both cases, Aomine couldn’t escape, he was only slowing down and delaying his death. The duo Kise and Haizaki appeared absolutely not favourable—it didn’t surprise him they were teaming up for such a mission. He had heard the rumours; when together, these two men looked like predators toying with their prey before finishing it. Aomine had never paired up with Haizaki, but he had with Kise; the latter liked extending the pleasure, but in the end he would always shorten the suffering out of ‘respect for his teammate’. However, right now, he was with a teammate as bloodthirsty as him.

Aomine shook his head and shot. The bullet went straight ahead and scratched Haizaki’s shoulder, who merely moved to the side to dodge it. He couldn’t help but smirk.

“You won’t last long, y’know?’ he mocked. “Ryouta is coming.”

“What?”

“Did you miss me, Aominecchi?”

Aomine shuddered when he felt hands stroking his waist, a hot breath blowing on his ears and a murderous aura invading the atmosphere. The blood loss made him less reactive and he didn’t focus enough on his surroundings.

A sharp pain tore him when Haizaki’s knife was barbarously pulled out and pulled in again a few centimetres farther from the wound. Aomine stifled a scream and tightened his grip on his gun, struggling to aim, but a hand blocked his movements.

“I won’t give you the pleasure to shoot, Aominecchi,” Kise taunted. “Did the stab hurt?”

“Stop talking for nothing,” Aomine hissed. “If you want to kill me, do it, instead of playing your psychopath self.”

“You want me to kill you, Aominecchi? Even though we are together?”

“Don’t play the sentimental act! And stop calling my name in such an obsessive way!”

A grin stretched Kise’s lips and he pointed the gun barrel on his target’s temple. The cold touch of the metal made Aomine close his eyes. He was thinking at full speed—he could twist round, kick, disarm his aggressor—

A bullet lodged itself in his foot as he was about to move. Stunned, losing his balance, he stumbled and would have fallen if he wasn’t caught by Kise who firmly grabbed him by the arm, still threatening him with his weapon—always, always smiling.

“I’m afraid the game has to be cut short,” he regretted. “You’re too dangerous for us to play for a longer time, Aominecchi. I liked you a lot, you know? It was fun to spend time with you. But every thing has an end, right? And I’ve always wanted to see a close friend bathing in his own blood!”

Aomine’s ears whistled. He found the situation absurd. Ending like that. Kise Ryouta, his—

_Last blow._

* * *

“You didn’t need me to kill Aomine.”

“I know, but that was funnier like that.”

“You could’ve talked to me about this mission directly, instead of putting a message in my fucking pants and in my files!”

“I only wanted to make sure you still understood my way of talking!”

“That’s dumb! And you’re okay? Killing your buddy like that? I thought he was your boyfriend.”

“Huh? Oh, not at all! I was just enjoying myself!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I love psychopath!Kise. I love characters with a split personality.
> 
> Feel free to review and to point out things, I'm all ears! :3


End file.
